Arken
Appearance Arken is tall with a medium to athletic build with several tattoos going up his arms and down his back. he has brown hair and light blue eyes. On his chest he has a leather piece that covers up a brand he rarely shows to anyone. History Arken was born in a larger village he was about 20 when the drow grew bold and wiped it out taking several slaves Arken was one of them. for the next 20 years he was put through some of the most brutal physical and mental torture the drow to have to offer. he lost many of his memories of his young life and much of who he was in that time. at a point he gained a taste of freedom and remembered a bit of who he was and he managed to kill his master and escape shortly after he was brought to Nephia Personality The best way to describe Arken's personality is deceptive. he does all he can to make you see him how he wants you to see him. his preferred method is to act as if he is a fool making jokes, dancing, and all around acting stupid when in reality it is the farthest thing from what he is. he does each of these things to make a person believe he is weaker than he is in the hopes they will underestimate him. most of all he uses this to cover up the pain he feels from his past. though if he considers you trustworthy or cares about you he may let you see what he is truly like. in reality he is very caring, protective of his friends and loved ones, and very calculated. until recently he had no faith in higher power and it took a god directly answering his prayers for him to not only believe but revere a god. Abilities Arken's abilities are rather ranged but most of all his most dangerous ability is his mind. he calculates quickly to adapt to a situation by changing his skill set. he is very proficient in hand to hand combat as well few spells. his connection to the wind manifests itself in situations where his life or someone he cares about life is in danger as those around him can feel the air move and swirl around them. his fighting style changes up frequently but he is partial to the "Dance of Death" fighting style he picked up while traveling and trying to stay free from his captors before coming to Nephia. Equipment his weapon of choice is by far the sickle of Dight he has named "The Answer" as it was a literal answer to his prayers, but he only uses that on enemies he deems worthy for most he uses his fists. he also caries a mask of Dight that grants him a resiliency and when used in combination with "The Answer" grants him special powers he himself doesn't even understand completely. Trivia * Did you know Arken is also known as the dancing Hurricane! * Arken's theme song is "Unbroken" by Ashes Remain * The brand on Arken's chest is of House Vonnarc